Orizi
Orizieingedeutscht aus dem (lateinisch-)englischen Namen Orici ist die Tochter der Ori und von Vala Mal Doran. Vala nannte sie Adria, nach ihrer eigenen Mutter. Lebenslauf [[Bild:Ori.jpg|miniatur|Vala hat eine fiebertraumartige Vision der Zeugung Orizis durch die Ori]] Orizi wurde während Valas Reise in die Ori-Galaxie von den Ori selbst gezeugt. Es gelang Vala noch das Stargate-Kommando über ihre Schwangerschaft in Kenntnis zu setzen. In der Ori-Galaxie heiratet Vala Tomin, der sie fand und aufnahm, um ihre Schwangerschaft zu begründen. Ein Prior erklärt ihm allerdings, dass er von Geburt an zeugungsunfähig sei. Orizi wird schließlich in der Milchstraße geboren, kurz nach der Ankunft der ersten Ori-Flotte und der Schlacht am Supertor. Eigenschaften Orizi besitzt das Wissen und die Fähigkeiten der Ori. Somit ist sie seinerzeit das mächtigste sterbliche Wesen in der Milchstraße. Sie hat die Möglichkeit, ihre Augen orange glühen zu lassen. Die Ori benutzten Vala, um mit Orizi einen Ori in die von den Antikern beschützte Galaxie zu bringen. Als Kind klagt sie, dass das Wissen der Ori selbst für ihr sich noch in der Entwicklung befindliche Gehirn viel zu viel für einen Menschen sei und ihr Kopfschmerzen bereite. Sie besitzt somit telekinetische Fähigkeiten und ist immun gegen Waffen, die menschliches Leben auslöschen, wie die Antikerwaffe von Dakara. Beziehungen Ori Während die Priore den Lehren der Ori hörig sind und sie sektenartig rezitieren, glaubt Orizi mit ihrem ganzen Sein daran und ist schlicht überzeugt. Sie zeigt keinen fanatischen Hass gegen Abweichler, sondern versteht sie einfach nicht. Die Ori sehen ihren Kreuzzug als erbarmungslosen Krieg an, Orizi jedoch einfach neutral als notwendigen Prozess. Vala Wie ein menschliches Kind erhofft auch sie sich als Kind die Anerkennung ihrer Mutter. Später versucht sie, Vala zu bekehren, da sie glaubt, dass, wenn sie nicht einmal ihre Mutter bekehren kann, sie auch nicht ihre Anhänger überzeugen kann. Wenn Vala ihr etwas befiehlt, hört sie meistens auf Vala und tut ihr nichts. Sie glaubt an das Gute in ihrer Mutter und verzeiht ihr Aktionen gegen sie. Namensgebung und Bedeutung * Orizi ist für die Ori eine göttliche Figur. Auch ihre Mutter wird durch die Anhänger der Religion des Ursprungs verehrt. * Adria war der Name von Valas Mutter, welche sie als starke Frau bewunderte. Vala erzählte Adria, dass dies ein schöner Name sei, woraufhin diese ihn für sich übernahm. Zu Daniel meinte sie aber (wohl in Adrias Abwesenheit und nicht ganz ernst gemeint), es wäre ihre Stiefmutter gewesen, die „ein Biest“ oder eine „fiese Hexe“ war.Fleisch und Blut – im Stargate-Schwester-Wiki, mit letzter Änderung am 4.7.2017; u.a. mit: „Adria, so der Name von Valas Tochter (sie sagt, das war der Name ihrer Mutter, die sie als starke Frau bewundert. Zu Daniel aber meint sie, es wäre ihre Stiefmutter gewesen, die eine „fiese Hexe“ war), …“Wikipedia:de:Stargate – Kommando SG-1/Episodenliste – u.a. mit der Folge „Fleisch und Blut“ (englisch ‚Flesh and Blood‘), in welcher Adria auch einige Auftritte hatte; siehe zudem auch w:c:stargate:Adria (Vala's stepmother) (englisch), u.a. mit ‚witch of a woman‘ wörtlich „Hexe einer Frau“ Hintergründe Die Hauptdarstellerin für Adria war Morena Baccarin, wärend sie in der deutschsprachigen Fassung von Melanie Hinze gesprochen wurde. Weitere Darstellerinnen waren: * Emma Rose – als sie 4 Jahre alt war * Jodelle Ferland – mit 7 Jahren * Brenna O’Brien – mit 12 Jahren Siehe auch * Wikipedia:de:Stargate – Kommando SG-1#Orici * Wikipedia:de:Stargate: The Ark of Truth – Die Quelle der Wahrheit – u.a. mit „Adria“ * Adria – im Stargate-Schwester-Wiki Belege und Anmerkungen Kategorie:Ori Kategorie:SG-1 Nebencharaktere en:Adria es:Adria it:Adria sv:Adria